talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fingerhut
You ordered the helium muffin. Pardon me? You ordered the helium muffin. Helium muppet? Pardon me? What are they, helium? Muffins. Helium muppets? At what address? Muffin. Muffin. At what address? Well, it - helium? Uh, what is it supposed to be used for? Hey, did - it's a helium sprocket. Helium sprocket? It might've been - well, was it for a Robert Rico? Uh-huh. Okay, then that's who it's for then. I'm the stepson-in-law. Yeah, to Robert Rico? A helium socket? Is that what you're saying? A helium bracket. Yeah. Well, if Robert Rico ordered it, I guess he ordered it. Yeah, there's somebody - Did he order a laaamb? A what? Laaamb. Lamb? Yes. I really don't know. Did he get a lesbian? Did he get a helium lesbian? I really don't know what you're tryin' to say. What are you - I'm sorry? I really don't understand what you're tryin' to say. Did he - did Robert Rico pick up a helium lesbian? I really don't know. If he picked up a helium lesbian. No, I don't. No, I'm just repeating what you said. Which is? You're talkin' 'bout a helium socket, right? Uh-huh. From Fingerhut, right? Yeah? I really don't know what you're tryin' to say. I really don't understand your conversation because you would have to talk to him, and at this time he's not at home. Is he with that helium lesbian, or...? I don't - I don't know what you're tryin' to say. What do you mean? A helium lesbian. What the hell is a helium lesbian? What is it? Yes. You tell me. You ordered it. You ordered the lesbian. No, I didn't. -- Hello? Are you bringin' somethin' from Fingerhut? The person I was talking to said something about a lesbian, helium, now what the hell is he talkin' about? What are you s- what are you sayin'? I'm the supervisor here. What - could you go over that again? Okay, I told him there is somethin' here for a Robert Rico? Is that who it's supposed to be shipped to? Right. Okay. Robert Rico is at, uh, the hospital. Mm-hmm. I really have no knowledge of what he ordered. Okay. First he said somethin' about a helium socket, or lamp or whatever. Uh-huh. Then he said somethin' about a helium lesbian, and I really don't understand what kind of item this is because I did not order it. I didn't even understand his conversation. Let - let me interrupt you for a second. He said helium... ''lesbian?'' That's what he said. What - now what - go over that part again. I just don't - I'm not following you there. He said somethin' about a helium'' lesbian.'' Did I order a lesbian, and I don't know if he meant it as a item or to be cute. Sarcastic, whatever. Now, whatever Robert Rico ordered from Fingerhut, that's - whatever he ordered, he ordered. Helium putty. So can we go ahead and take that out to you? Helium putty? '' '''Uh-huh.' I didn't order no helium putty. Putty? Huh? Putty? P-U-T-T-Y? Right. I don't know what the hell that is. I didn't order nothing from Fingerhut. I mean, I have no dealings with Fingerhut. No, it's not from them, it's just the Helium Putty Center, I guess. Helium Putty Center? Mm-hmm. No, I didn't order nothin'. I don't know what you're talkin' about. I really don't. I don't understand what the item is, I don't know what it is, and I don't know if it's to a Robert Rico here... is this all from Fingerhut or what? I don't know, I really don't know, because he's the one who deals with Fingerhut, not me. Okay, but I owe - I owe you, Ray, right? Raymond? I owe you a helium flicket. I don't know - I don't know what you're talkin' about. I really don't. Okay, so what don't you understand about that? I don't know what the hell it is. What? Which - what is? A helium flicket. You know, I'm not tryin' to be cute. I really don't know what the item is, or the product. I really don't. Sir, we've come a long way from - all the way from Lebanon to be brought -''' Lebanon? '''To be brought to your home, yeah. Lebanon? On that one. Who is the sender? Uh, it's from a Donald Chakka. I don't know no Donald Chakka. And if, uh, the owners of the home ordered something, I think you better be dealing with them, because I really ain't gonna be paying for somethin' that I don't know nothin' about, honest to god. I don't know no Donald Suckett sic or whatever it is from Lebanon, neither. So I really am sorry. But the one I'm talkin' 'bout's the helium butt sprocket. I don't know what the hell a helium butt sprocket is. Is that just an item that he ordered from Fingerhut? Which item are you referring to? Oh god. The one you were just talkin' about. The large package freight. You're talkin' 'bout the butt sprocket, right? Are you familiar with that last product? No, I'm not. I'm not even familiar with the first product. Which - what - which -''' Any of 'em. 'What's the last one that I needed to deliver? Just - ''laughs I just forgot. Alright, just bring all your packages after five o'clock. He should be here. Medical Center Information. Category:Special delivery Category:Animals Category:Lamb Category:Fingerhut Category:Helium Category:Putty Category:Lesbian Category:Lebanon